


Letters Recieved

by annegirlblythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexuality, Charlie gets letter, Dragons, Epistolary, Gen, Order of Pheonix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirlblythe/pseuds/annegirlblythe
Summary: Charlie Weasley may have lived a continent away from the Second Wizarding War, but this didn't mean he was out of the loop."Charlie Weasley’s move to Romania had shocked his family. It hadn’t been an act of rebellion, it hadn’t even been a matter of wanting space from his parents. He was, as much as any of his siblings, a family man at heart. It had been a matter of dragons."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do a lot of thinking about Charlie, and the Weasleys in general, and I always find myself fascinated with how tight-knit of a group they are. Charlie's responses are not included by design.

Charlie Weasley’s move to Romania had shocked his family. It hadn’t been an act of rebellion, it hadn’t even been a matter of wanting space from his parents. He was, as much as any of his siblings, a family man at heart. 

It had been a matter of dragons. 

The dragon laws in England were quite restrictive. Since it was such a highly Muggle-populated area, dragons were, by necessity, illegal to trade, raise and generally interact with. Charlie could have chosen a different area of work, but dragons were such a passion for him, he instead took an internship at a hatchery and ranch in Romania. 

This did not mean, however, that he was entirely out of the Weasley loop, or even the English Wizarding loop. On the contrary, he stayed quite up to date with his family and friends, even becoming something of a confidant for several of his siblings. 

He received three or four letters a week, and read them in his ranch barrack, always sitting on the bench by the window and thinking of home. 

Dear Charlie, 

How are you? We all miss you terribly. Just the other day I was thinking about how you used to pick wildflowers for centerpieces at dinner - just because I told you I liked them.  
Everyone got off to Hogwarts alright, Ron was quite excited for his first time, and he appreciated the words of advice you sent him, though I’m afraid Fred and George may have scared the poor boy with lies about the Sorting ceremony! He’ll find out soon enough, I suppose.  
You’ll never guess who I met on the platform! Poor, young Harry Potter was all by himself, trying unsuccessfully to get himself on the platform. I hope that dear boy has had a bit of motherly affection in that Muggle house - his manners were quite nice for a boy that age, but I did worry when I saw him alone.  
Now that it’s just me and Ginny home, with all the boys off at school - and you and Bill off following your passions - I’m worried about getting her to study! She does not want to cooperate. I suppose she’s just jealous. It would be hard to be the last one in line to go off to school. Though I keep telling her she’ll be there when the rest of you boys are doing much harder things out in the world.  
Oh, and by the way, Charlie, have you found a girlfriend yet? We thought you might now that you’re away! However, Augusta Longbottom was telling me the other day about how she thinks her grandson might be gay. She said it’s likely statistically that at least one of my sons is. If it’s you, Charlie, we won’t mind. If there’s a boy, you can bring him home, I’d love to meet the one you’re planning to settle down with.  
I love you endlessly, my boy, please write back quickly - as I worry about you out there alone in a foreign country with dragons all round.  
Mum 

Dear Charlie, 

I don’t want to bother you or anything, but we really need your help. We really really need your help. Hagrid got himself a dragon egg and it’s hatched and it’s really starting to get dangerous. It keeps almost burning his hut down. Can you come get it? He’s gonna get in some serious trouble.  
Hermione says he could be thrown in Azkaban if anyone finds out about it.  
I don’t know why he won’t talk to you himself, except that he doesn’t want to get rid of the ugly thing. His calling himself its mother. Remember when you got that Griffin cub from Lee Jordan and brought it home for the summer? It’s like that with more fire.  
Let me know if you can help.  
Love,  
Ron

Dear Mr. Weasley, 

Your record as a seeker on your House team was extraordinary, and we are still interested in your talent. Given that you did not try out for any of our teams directly after your Hogwarts graduation, we will leave a space for you in our winter sessions.  
We look forward to hearing from you.  
Sincerely,  
The International Quidditch Federation - England Division 

Dear Charlie, 

I miss you. It’s weird to think about how we’re scattering to the winds. For right now, it’s me in Egypt, you in Romania, Percy, the twins and Ron at school, and Ginny at home...but do you ever think about when all seven of us are in seven different places? It makes me lonely just thinking about it.  
We’re adults now. Isn’t that weird? I mean, you’ve been one for two years. I’ve been one for even longer. But the longer I stay here - paying my own bills, going on dates with girls Mum doesn’t know, and hearing only snippets of everybody’s lives...the older I feel.  
Do you feel the same way? I know your work is different from mine in that it’s all consuming - working with your hands and your mind all the time, so it’s not as if you sit at a desk and daydream, but it would be nice to know I’m not alone.  
Sorry for the depressing letter. I’ll write an extra cheerful one on Friday to make up for it.  
Love,  
Bill

Dear Charlie, 

Oliver Wood made Captain this year! He’s a drill sergeant - it’s ridiculous - but I think we’re going to do well. You wouldn’t BELIEVE our new seeker! Harry Fucking Potter - yes, The Boy Who Lived (who is, incidentally, Ron’s new best friend!) had never been on a broom before but McGonagall saw him during his first flying lesson, brought him right up to Wood and waived the rule. You wouldn’t’ve believe it.  
He’s not as good as you - but he has the potential to be. I mean, picture it, the kid’s eleven, raised by Muggles, didn’t know how to get on the platform at King’s Cross and made House seeker his first time on a broom. It’s insane.  
Anyway, this year is going great. Fred and I are taking Care of Magical Creatures, and Kettleburn keeps getting us mixed up. We can’t wait to use that. (Don’t worry, we won’t hurt the guy.) (Much.) Ginny keeps writing us letters about lessons with Mum. You should go visit her when you have the chance - she’s going crazy.  
Hope all is well. Loved the pictures you sent last week - you’re kind of a badass afterall. We always suspected you had some grit underneath!  
Love,  
George 

Chaaaaarlieeeeeeeeeeee,

My first year as a real Auror is failing spectacularly, and my mother’s “I told you so” is still echoing in my ears.  
I thought I’d have it in the bag with Charms and Transfiguration, but part of it is apparently stealth and personal conduct. They sure don’t appreciate when I try to be funny. Or heroic. Or even the slightest bit clever. They’re training us like soldiers, Charlie, it’s not fair. I feel so stupid for thinking I could do this. Remember last year, at breakfast, when I got my acceptance letter to the academy and you said I’d be “just what they need at the Ministry”? They apparently don’t think so.  
Maybe I should join in a sexless existence in an East European wasteland. At least you’re making friends. (Hope you’re not forgetting about me!!!) Say hello to guy with the Welsh Green for me, he sounded cute. Tell him if I have a nervous breakdown here, I’ll recover and come see him.  
I love you,  
Tonks

Dear Charlie,  
Remember when you said chess was a waste of time!? I just saved the school - and helped Harry get down to Voldemort - using wizard chess. I’ll tell you the whole story when you visit this summer, but I’m telling you, it was wicked.  
Almost done with my first year at Hogwarts. There were more near-death experiences than I was expecting, but otherwise, it was a pretty good. Can’t wait for your visit.  
See you soon,  
Ron 

Dear Charlie, 

My goodness, I hope you were exaggerating about your bunkmates! I’d wager it makes you miss Hogwarts. McGonagall, Kettleburn, and Hagrid ask after you pretty regularly - I tell them you’re wrestling fire-breathing reptiles and having the time of your life. Am I close?  
You wouldn't believe the new teacher this year. We had some pretty bad ones while you were here, but none compared to this dolt! As a prefect, I feel the quality of my Defense Against the Dark Arts education is abysmal. You had eleven OWLs...do you have any independent study tips for the year? I will not leave my education in the hands of this celebrity.  
Keep your head up around the idiots - like Dad always says, never trust anything if you can’t see where it keeps its brain. Those men don’t appear to have one between them!  
Love,  
Percy 

Dear Charlie, 

I had quite a night last night. Harry got the idea into his head to follow a trail of spiders into the Forbidden Forest. I remember when you used to catch them in the attic and let them go for me. (Mum says I should write to you all more....sorry if these are few and far between. I miss you.)  
I hope all is well in Romania. Things are a little murder-y here, what with the Chamber of Secrets and all. (It’s out of bloody control. Be glad you graduated when you did.)  
Love,  
Ron

Dear Mr. Weasley, 

I received your letter asking me to discreetly place a certain amount per month into your father’s paycheque, which I find I am able to do, as I do it for your brother as well. Years ago, Bill and I worked out an agreement with Orabella Nuttley in the Improper Use of Magic office, under which your father’s department falls. I cannot, however, announce that he has received another raise. He will be told that his pay is incrementally increasing due to the cost of living, and that this is a Ministry-wide shift.  
I send the money orders to Gringotts on the fifteenth of each month, so I will need to receive your gold by the tenth of each month in order to include it in your father’s account. Please do not miss the deadline, as inconsistent paychecks could cause chaos within the Ministry.  
Best wishes,  
Gawain Patterson  
Department of Payroll,  
Ministry of Magic - England 

Dear Charlie, 

After bein in that horrible place, I realized I never told ya how sorry I was for lettin McGonagall accuse me of bein “inappropriate” when you were in seventh year. I’m so very sorry for not correctin her. I just liked havin someone to talk dragons with, is all, honest. You were a great friend, and I hope I didn’t hurt you too much. Azkaban makes you think bout these things, you see. Think and think and think and think. Ya don’t hafta forgive me or anything. I just wanted to apolergize.  
Ron says yer doin great in Romania. I always hoped to work with dragons myself.  
Hagrid  
PS - I never thanked ya properly for takin care of Nobert for me. Thanks. I know he’s safe in yer hands. 

Dear Charlie, 

I think there’s something wrong with my friend Tom. He lives in this diary Dad got me with my books, and we talk nearly every day - he went to Hogwarts a long time ago, and he listens to things that none of my friends do. I really liked him, but...now he’s asking me to do things. And sometimes I can’t remember where I’ve been for stretches of time.  
I tried to talk to Percy, but he wouldn’t listen.  
I’m scared, Charlie, what do I do?  
Love,  
Ginny 

Dear Mr. Weasley, 

We are writing to inform that we received your application for a full-time ranch hand position and would like to see you for an interview. Enclosed is a pamphlet, but a few of the responsibilities involved with the job would be working closely with the dragons, providing medical care, food and such. You came very highly recommended from your current employer, and we are looking forward to meeting you.  
Yours in spirit,  
Humphrey Littlechild,  
Director of staff, Dragon Haven  
Ministry of Magic - Bulgaria 

Dear Charlie, 

Thank you for the American plugs! They’re quite different from English ones, you see, in the way they’re shaped up front - the plugs themselves must be different to fit into them!  
I hope all is going well in Romania. The last set of photographs you sent made life seem quite exciting. Your mother and I hope you’re giving some thought, though, to settling down sometime in the future. We’re very proud of the work you’re doing, but very scared for your safety.  
Thanks again for the very thoughtful birthday gift, Charlie.  
All my love,  
Dad 

Dear Charlie, 

No pressure to act or anything, but after the incident at the World Cup, I’m moving closer to home. I got a job with Gringrotts in London. I have this dark feeling that it wasn’t an isolated incident, and I didn’t want Mum to have to worry about another thing, with me in Egypt.  
The goblin underground seems to think another Wizarding War is brewing, and they have an eerie history of knowing about these things. My boss, Zhamn, thinks it’s going to start in the Ministry. Right there, that’s Dad and Percy at risk. And think about Ron and Ginny - they’re both awfully young to be hanging out with such an important figure in the last war. I worry about them constantly. All of them.  
I think it would be beneficial for all of us to cluster together - us Weasleys have always found safety in numbers.  
Just think about it. I know there are too many dragon laws here to get a real job in your field, and I know that’s why you’re in Romania to begin with. But do give it some consideration.  
Let me know if you decide anything. Mum and Dad send their love, and I do too.  
Bill  
(PS - congrats on the egg you wrote me about. I hope you get to see it hatch.)

Mate, 

I hear you’re out saving dragons in Romania these days, but it’s time for our five year reunion as a dorm! Thomas and Vikrim are thinking we should stay in Hogsmeade for a few days and catch up, but I think we should go somewhere else- maybe we should catch the playoffs for the World Cup together? Let us know what you think.  
Hope you’re not working too hard,  
Liam 

Mr. Weasley, 

I can’t say much at this time, but a very special event is going to be happening at Hogwarts in the coming year, and your name came up several times with exemplary references while my panels were discussing a piece of the event.  
I would like to extend to you the offer of a job for a few weeks in November, for which you shall be handsomely compensated. The work would involve the procurement, and temporary care and keeping of three fully grown dragons somewhere near the Hogwarts grounds.  
If you are interested in the position, I can give you more details face to face. I look forward to hearing from you.  
Sincerely,  
Ludo Bagman  
Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports 

Darling brother, 

Did I ever tell you that you’re my favorite sibling? What a shame. You’re definitely the best of the Weasley clan.  
On another note, I was wondering if you had given any thought to the investment proposal we sent you for the joke shop? The return is truly impressive once George and I hit it big, and you’ll even get special discounts once hit our brick and mortar business model. You are really getting the opportunity of a lifetime to invest in a family business that will soon be sweeping the nation!  
I’ve taken the liberty of including one of each of our most popular products, for your sampling pleasure.  
Looking forward to hearing an offer from you!  
Love,  
Fred 

Charlie, 

I’m so scared. I feel like I walk around with fear in my chemical makeup these days - one slip up from me, and our family... I can’t even think about it.  
I shouldn’t even be sending you this letter, really, but I had to tell someone. I had to pick a side, yes, but the choice wasn’t our family or the Ministry. It was appear to cut them off completely, or report on their whereabouts indefinitely. I need someone to understand that I haven’t abandoned our family. I’m trying to protect it.  
Don’t move back to England. The entire world is choosing sides...I don’t want you to have to give anything up.  
Hope you’re well. Please don’t write to me for a while. I’m so sorry.  
Love,  
Percy

My Number One Dork, 

First of all, what the fuck is going on with your nerdiest brother? I saw him in the elevator the other day and he didn’t even glance at me - even when I said something along the lines of “hi Percy.” Saw your dad later that day and he said Percy’s on a strike of sorts and told me not to mention it to anybody??? What’s going on??? Is this just him being more of an arse than usual or....?  
Speaking of arses, I sort of feel like the world has flipped on its arse. The Order of Phoenix is going crazy. I can’t really tell you any details, but everybody’s on their guard. Do you remember how everybody was basically acting during the First War when we were little? It’s kinda like that.  
There are only two normal things. One, my mum is crazy and trying to control my life. (She told me last week I shouldn’t go on another date with Remus. I’ll spare you the details, but basically he’s a super cute professor-y type guy I met in the Order. He’s a little older - was friends with my cousin Sirius back in the day, but whoo-oo.)  
The other totally normal thing is that I miss you tons.  
Love,  
Tonks

Dear Mr. Weasley, 

I’d like to personally invite you to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. As you know, the Order is devoted to combatting the Dark forces, particularly the Death Eater clan and Lord Voldemort himself. Myself, your parents, and the famed Auror, Alastor Moody are esteemed members, and I invite you join our ranks and do your part to save the Wizarding World from another war.  
I think you would be well-suited to recruiting foreign wizards for our cause. I have several contacts in Eastern Europe, but I am unable to pay them personal visits. If you would like a job closer to home, there are many Order positions available in England. With your talent in working with creatures, Transfiguration, and your inherited knack for Charms, I believe you’d be a wonderful addition to our ranks.  
Please respond as soon as possible.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Head of the Order of the Phoenix 

Dear Charlie, 

I just got invited into the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore said he wants me specifically. I’ll be doing pretty much what I already do at Gringotts, but with an agenda this time.  
It’s an honor, really, although I’m not sure how I feel about being a pawn in this war. It is better, I suppose, than watching from the sidelines.  
I hope you’re well. I know the war hasn’t reached where you are, yet, but I’m sure that it will. Please protect yourself.  
Love,  
Bill 

Dear Charlie, 

We hope you’re taking care of yourself. We worry about you constantly, every time there’s a report of violence anywhere, I think of my babies. Bill has received an invitation to join the Order, and against our express wishes that we keep himself safe, he has accepted it. I hope you’ll have more sense, like you’ve always had.  
You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Charlie, and you’ll need it in the coming months.  
We love you so much.  
Mum and Dad 

Mr. Weasley, 

Thank you for accepting the position in the Order of the Phoenix. There is a secrecy code I’m entrusting you’ll follow, beginning with magical encryption of all your letters, so that only the intended recipient may make sense of them. You can never be too careful. The safety of the Wizarding World is in the hands of the Order.  
Enclosed is a list of names and addresses of all the people we need on our side. I trust you know what to do.  
With utmost gratitude and respect,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Head of the Order of the Phoenix 

Mr. and Mrs. Clement Delacour and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley would like to cordially invite you to the wedding of WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY and FLEUR ISABELLE DELACOUR on August 1st, 1997 at 11 o’clock am. Guests should be advised that the attire is formal, and that there will be a reception following the ceremony. Please RSVP at your earliest convenience, and we hope to see you there to celebrate the love of the bride and the groom. 

Dear Charlie, 

I don’t want you to panic or anything, especially if you don’t hear from me for a while. Harry and Hermione are leaving to find something Harry needs to find to finish Voldemort off. It’s going to be dangerous, and we’re telling people I’m at home with spattergroit.  
I meant to say goodbye at the wedding, honestly, I was going to tell you then. But then...you know.  
I’m not scared of dying out there. This war is more important than that.  
In case I don’t see you again, I love you.  
Ron 

Charlie, 

You asked bout Hogwarts. I wish I didn’t have ter tell you this, but it’s in shambles. The bleedin Death Eaters runnin the place are runnin it inter the ground. Without Dumbledore at its helm, the place can’t run.  
Yer sister, though, is doin an excellent job o’ teachin the kids defense spells. She an Nevile Longbottom an Loony Lovegood are the only resistance to the rain of terror. You oughta be proud a her.  
Some o the other teachers and I decided to ornly stay to protect the students.  
I hope whatever yer doin in Romania is important. And safer’n this.  
Hagrid 

Dear Charlie, 

Even though George and I aren’t technically in the Order, the two of us and Lee Jordan and Lupin have formed a chain of information. It’s a radio program called Potterwatch, and the four of us basically keep the underground news up to date. Kingsley Shacklebolt comes on sometimes, too. We try and find where Harry Potter is - although George and I have slight ulterior motives, given that we haven’t heard from Ron since they left either.  
Anyway, if you want to listen, this week’s password is Meadows.  
Hope you’re safe. Try and write more often if you can.  
Love,  
Fred

It’s a boy! We proudly introduce Theodore Remus Lupin into the Wizarding World. Born 2 May 1997 to Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, at 3.29 kilograms. 

Dear Charlie, 

Hogwarts is going to fall. It’ll up to the Order and the DA to save it. I spend my days now in the Room of Requirement preparing all the sympathetic students who are left for this battle. It’s wrong. But I don’t know what else to be doing.  
I know that what you’re doing in Romania for the Order is important. I know that. But the war is drawing to a close here, and we need you on our side. No one knows exactly when it’s going to happen, but there are Death Eaters and supporters surrounding Hogwarts. Basically, as soon as Harry shows up, it’s going to commence. They’re already calling it the Battle of Hogwarts, and it’s supposed to happen any day now.  
The whole of the Order is standing by, waiting, as is the entire DA, which Neville and Luna and I are trying to keep from imploding in the tension. If you are ever planning to come back and fight, now would be the time. Bring whatever allies you can bring.  
Fred and George are already here, and Bill and Fleur. Ron will return with Harry, I expect, but no one knows what Percy’s going to do. Mum and Dad have stopped their pacing, stopped their worrying. I don’t know what they’ve told you, but they’re preparing as well.  
I love you, Charlie. I hope to see you in the next few days.  
Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm harryjamesheadcanons on tumblr! 
> 
> If you're interested in my Hagrid storyline, I have a post about it here. http://harryjamesheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/151090331060/a-short-list-of-things-about-charlie-weasley-hes


End file.
